1. Statement of the Technical Field
The inventive arrangements relate to antennas and holsters for carrying portable communications devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to holsters having an antenna coupled thereto or embedded therein for use with portable battery powered communications devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional portable communication systems are often comprised of a portable communications device and a holster. The portable communications device is often comprised of a casing, an internal circuitry, and an antenna. The casing provides a means for protecting the internal circuitry from damage due to an external factor, such as water and vibration forces. The internal circuitry provides a means for generating radio frequency (RF) signals that are to be transmitted to an external device and for processing received RF signals that are to be outputted to an operator. The antenna is mechanically coupled to the casing and electrically coupled to the internal circuitry. The antenna provides the means for the internal circuitry to transmit and receive RF signals. The antenna typically protrudes twelve (12) to thirteen (13) inches above a top surface of the portable communications device.
The holster is often designed for carrying the portable communications device on a person's belt. However, the holster can also be designed for carrying the portable communications device on a person's shoulder, leg, or chest. Typically, the holster is formed from a suitable material (such as a canvas, a nylon, a plastic and/or a leather) and is absent of any embedded electronic or other radio components (such as an antenna).
Despite the advantages of such a conventional portable communications system, it suffers from certain drawbacks. For example, assuming that military personnel is in a dense vegetation or a Department of Homeland Security (DHS) personnel is in a confined space in an urban environment, the protruding antenna can restrict the personnel's mobility thereby placing them in harms way.
As such, research is being done on a variety of new antenna technologies to eliminate any restrictions on an operator's mobility. One such antenna technology includes embedding an antenna within a casing of a portable communications device. This antenna architecture requires an aperture or a dielectric casing which is undesirable due to the sensitivity of a portable communications device's internal circuitry. Another such antenna technology includes remotely mounting an antenna on a vehicle. Nevertheless, this architecture is undesirable because an operator's mobility is still restricted.
In view of the forgoing, there remains a need for a portable communications system that is absent of a protruding antenna. The portable communications system also needs to require minimal operator training, is relatively inexpensive, and is absent of an aperture or a dielectric casing. The portable communications system further needs to have an easy installation feature, a suitable radio frequency performance feature, and a rugged, durability feature.